To the End and Back
by mariejanecullen
Summary: Elizabeth helps Will get out of prison and is now on the run with him yet her heart is torn between three different men. Who is she to pick?


The rain wasn't the only thing that made the day horrible, Will, Elizabeth's childhood best friend had been arrested for piracy. Elizabeth Swann had just come back from town to hear her father talking with Commodore James Norrington about Will's fate. She kept her back against the wall outside, craning her head to listen through the crack in the door.

"He was seen aiding Jack Sparrow sir." Said Norrington, who, by the sound of it, was pacing in front of the Governor's desk.

"Aiding how?" The Governor asked.

"Jack is a notorious pirate and my men saw Will Turner helping Jack Sparrow escape got of town and towards the docks. He caught Mr. Turner before he was able to board the ship."

"I have known that boy since he was ten years old, I do not suspect him of aiding a pirate. This has nothing to do with Elizabeth does it?" Her father asked. "James, I know you are fond of my Elizabeth and I can assure you she will come around."

There was an awkward pause which gave Elizabeth moments to think of how her life would be if she was going to accept Norrington's offer of marriage. Nothing different from how she was living now, nothing exciting.

"He will be hanged tomorrow at noon." Norrington said with a voice of finality, hoping to stop the subject of Elizabeth from going any further.

"Tomorrow at noon. I shall go and tell Elizabeth…" He said and got up from his desk but Elizabeth had already walked away and out of the house. She started to run through the area of trees beside her house, she knew that this was the best way to get into town the quickest and without being seen.

She kept running quickly, her heart beating so hard she felt as though it would come out of her chest. _I have to tell him. I have to tell him I have loved him since I was a child. Please God, let me see him. Help me find a way to get him out of there._

The jail was not to fair from the trail she was one. She snuck in between buildings and made her way towards the door. She opened it and crept in. She heard the men moan and rattle their chains, trying to get a glimpse of who had come in but she ignored them. "Will." She whispered. "Will. Where are you?"

"Over here."

She quickly picked up the pace and made her way towards him. "Oh Will." She said, getting down on her knees in front of the bars. "Will, I just heard. Norrington was talking with my father. It cannot be true."

"It is. Well at least it is in their eyes. He came to me, disguised and asked for a sword a couple of days ago. I asked him if I should bring it to him when I was done and he told me he would come and get it. I made the sword and he came today, early in the morning." He reached his hand out through the bars and took her hand in his. "Miss Swann you must believe me."

"I do. I do believe you Will. Please… call me Elizabeth." She said softly, the feel of his skin against hers made her heart beat more quickly.

"You know I cannot…" He replied.

"Oh Will…. I will get you out of here. I will talk to my father when I go back. I promise to have you out of here by night fall. And if that does not work I will break you out."

"No!" he said, pulling her wrist to the bars, making her look into his brown eyes. Her lips parted slightly and her breathing became heavier a little. He moved his head in a little closer towards hers, his eyes on her lips. "Elizabeth, promise me you will not. Do not endanger yourself." He said quietly. He reached out his other hand and touched her hair, twirling a strand around his finger then letting it unwrap. "I wish you and I would have had more time Miss Swann."

"Oh Will!" She sobbed, tears springing to her eyes. "Please, we will have all the time in the world once you get out. Do not talk of such things."

There was a moment of silence before Will opened his mouth to speak once more, "Elizabeth… I have to tell you something. Something I have wanted to tell you for a while."

"Yes?" His use of her first name had never sounded sweeter. "What is it?" She asked but the sound of approaching footsteps stopped him. "Hide. Hide behind that barrel." He pointed to a rather large barrel in the corner and she moved behind it.

Soon there were more footsteps and she looked over at Will, his eyes finding hers and giving her a small smile. About six men came into the small area, followed by Commodore Norrington.

"Will Turner, you have been sentenced to hang tomorrow at noon. It is here signed by the Governor of Port Royal." Elizabeth felt her heart sank, her father had signed Wills death warrant. The men exchanged a few words with Will and left. Elizabeth stood and walked over to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I will get you out Will. I promise." She said and turned on her heel and leaving the way she came in.

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could back to her home up the hill. Her father had to understand once she told him. Elizabeth knew her father like Will but she didn't know exactly how much. She felt the tears springing to her eyes as images appeared in Elizabeth's mind about Will being hung. She pictured her life, her future with Norrington and it all made her sick. The house finally came into view and she burst into the foyer. "Father! Father!" She screamed, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She looked in his office but didn't find him there.

Governor Swann appeared on the second floor. "Elizabeth I expected you back already where have you been?" He said but stopped in his tracks when he saw her face. "So you have heard?" He asked reluctantly.

She nodded her head. "Yes. Father I beg you, please, let him go. He is innocent. I am sure of it."

Governor Swann sighed heavily and shook his head. "He was seen helping Jack Sparrow by Commodore Norrington and half the town. I cannot let him go. Besides, his death warrant has already been issued. How would that look if I took it back? I have to uphold the laws my dear."

"What about a trial? Does he not get one?"

"No. He was seen with a pirate my dear. He has no rights. Now I do not want you to go visit him, it will only make it harder."He said but Elizabeth stopped him from continuing to talk.

"Father!" She said, sobbing. She walked up the stairs and put her hands on his fore arms. "Please I love him! I have always loved him and will continue to love him. I cannot marry Commodore Norrington. Please father. See reason in all of this. You know Will is a good man."

This only angered Elizabeth's father. "He is a blacksmith! Dear Lord Elizabeth! How could you think of such a thing? You will not love a pirate helper! You cannot! I will not allow you to!" He moved away from her and walked down the stairs towards his office and slammed the door behind him.

Elizabeth backed into the wall and sank down, hugging her knees to her chest, feeling completely hopeless.


End file.
